Adore
by Aspect of the Rainbow
Summary: Emma and Regina are best friends, both thinking about moving forward with thier current boyfriends. They decide to try something new and it changes everything. Read A/N, Swan Queen is endgame. Don't own OUaT's anything.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello! I have not forgotten about '25', but this idea popped in my head and I took a break from my homework and just started writing. My sister is in town, I have a horrible toothache, and a presentation due tomorrow. I shall survive it all though. So I wanted to see what you all thought about this. It will start as CS and OQ and will involve CS-OQ sexytimes. I know some might not want to read that. But the story is about how everything changes for them after that moment. Also, I am not sure I would be able to do this story justice, so if there are any authors who would want to work with me or even take on the story as a prompt, then message me. It will be a while before I get the next chapter out, as I want to get back to '25'. Leave your thoughts, hope you enjoy!**

 **Oh, the title is in honor of Prince (RIP). This is my favorite song of his, but it doesn't really fit with the story.**

* * *

"Hey" Emma spoke once her brunette friend opened the door.

"Hey" Regina replied with a playful eye roll. She turned and headed back towards the kitchen, leaving the Blonde to let herself in.

"So, watcha up to?" Emma asked. She followed Regina to the kitchen after closing the door.

"Trying out a new recipe. You somehow always manage to pop up when I'm cooking." Regina joked.

"It's like a sixth sense." Emma dipped a finger into a bowl of sauce, removing it quickly before it could get smacked away.

"You didn't even wash your hands." Regina glared. Emma moaned at the flavorful explosion against her taste buds.

"My hands are clean and that tastes amazing." Emma complimented.

"Thank you, but it's not even finished yet. What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were going out with Killian tonight." Regina continued to add spices to her sauce.

"I did. I was heading home, but I promised Killi I'd talk to you about something. Figured now was as good a time as any." Emma shrugged.

"And what did he want you to talk to me about?" Regina questioned. When she didn't receive an answer, she looked up at Emma. Emma was looking down and playing with her fingers nervously. "Emma?" Regina tried again.

"Uh… well. There's… something he has asked about a couple of times…" Emma hesitated.

"Continue…"

"Well… we're best friends, right?" Regina nodded, wondering where this was going. "And Robin and Killian are best friends…" Emma paused again.

"Correct. Although, I still don't see how…" Regina nodded again for Emma to continue.

"Right. Well… they have been through alot together… and have experienced a lot… and we have…"

"Get to the point, Emma." Regina cut the blondes rambling short.

"Theywannaknowifwe'llhaveafoursometogether." Emma spit out, looking any direction other than Regina's.

"Excuse me, what?" The brunette's eyes widened in disbelief.

"They… wanna know… if we'll have a foursome…" Emma repeated. Regina stared.

"As in sex?"

"Yeah…"

Regina continued to stare at her best friend, trying to work this all out in her head.

"They?" Regina asked.

"Killian and Robin…" Emma supplied.

"Robin has never mentioned this before…"

"He… might have been scared to…" Emma replied. Regina stared.

"You have never mentioned this before…"

"I… might have been scared to…" Emma replied again. Regina stared, still trying to process.

"How did this even come up?" She asked finally.

"Well, Killi and I were laying down, just talking about things we have done. You know how open we can both be… Well he started telling me about a trip he took to Vegas with Robin, which I'm not supposed to tell you about, and a pair brunnette twins they had met. It peaked my interest, so I started asking questions. Then he asked if I had ever done something like that and if i would be interested in trying it." Emma finished.

"Have you… ever done something like that?" Regina asked, curiously.

"No. Well there was that threesome on spring break, but you know about every sexcapade I have had."

"True." And some of them Regina secretly wished she could have witnessed herself. They sounded hot. Emma loved telling Regina stories about her adventures, no matter how intimate. More than a few had left her hot and bothered. "Is this something you want to try?"

"Kind of… yeah. I like trying new things, but I'm not in college anymore and things with Killian feel like the could get serious. I don't want to bring some random girl, that I don't trust, into this. Killian feels the same way about bringing in another guy. We both trust our best friends the most, so…" Emma trailed off.

"So… the three of you just decided to discuss this arrangement behind my back, leaving me to be the last one to know anything?" Regina questioned, feeling a bit betrayed.

"I was scared! I let Killian talk to Robin, because I figured if he didn't want to then there would be no need to even bother you with it. But, Robin was interested, so I thought it would be better if he talked to you about first, but apparently he's too much of punk." Regina glared at the blonde. "Sorry." Emma amended. Regina shook her head and went back to making dinner.

"I can't believe you have all thought about this and no one thought to involve me. I can understand your precious Killi not wanting to bring it up, but you and Robin…" She paused and began combining everything into a baking dish. "Have you spoke to him about this too?" She knew the blonde wouldn't have, but she needed to ask anyway.

"No. You know I would never do that. I wanted Robin to man up and…" She received another glare. "Whatever, Regina. You know I don't think he is man enough to handle you." Regina rolled her eyes. "Anyway… I wanted him to talk this out with you first. Honestly, though, I was afraid to ask you too. You don't kiss and tell, not even for me, so I don't know what all you may or may not be into. I know you hate anal… but I assumed you were pretty vanilla and I was sure you flip out about it. Which… you haven't…?" Emma paused realized Regina had yet to get angry, other than the slight betrayal she picked up on. "Are you… actually considering this, Miss Mills? Emma inquired. Regina scoffed.

"I assure you, Miss Swan, that my sex life is not vanilla. I just like to keep things private." She avoided the question.

"Inquiring minds wanna know…" Emma leaned onto the counter.

"I… I have had… a threesome before…" the brunette blushed.

"When?! Who?!"

"A few years ago… with Ruby… and Dorothy." Regina looked away shyly.

Emma stared at her for a moment, mouth open in shock. She was more surprised by the fact that Regina had been with two women. She could easily accept the idea of her long time friend commanding two men in the bedroom, but there was no man involved at all.

"Huh." Emma zoned out.

"Miss Swan… stop picturing three naked brunette women…" She knew her friend well. Emma had a thing for dark haired men and women, alike. Emma chuckled.

"I'm sorry, but you, Ruby and Kansas… there is no way I could _not_ picture that… often." Emma smirked. Regina threw her dish towel at the blonde.

"What happened to you and _Killi_ feeling serious?"

"That's what fantasies are for." Emma replied with a smile and a wink. "They never told me about this".

"I asked them to keep it between us. Turns out they are pretty good with secrets." Regina shrugged.

"Yeah, they are pretty awesome friends." Emma nodded.

"Excuse me…" Regina feigned offense.

"Oh, you know no one could ever replace you, Re." Emma smiled.

"Good." Regina nodded and turned to check the food in the oven.

"So… does that mean you are interested?" Emma asked again.

Regina removed the dish from the oven, then turned around. She leaned against the counter and bit her lip as she thought about it all.

"I… will talk to Robin about it when he gets back. For now, though, let's move to the dining room… and talk about something else." She headed to the table with two plates of pasta.

"Okay." Emma didn't want to pressure her friend. She grabbed some silverware and followed the brunette. "How about, we discuss other future plans. You're getting closer to that age… Have you thought about what you wanna do?" Emma asked softly as she sat down.

"I am and I have…" Regina took a deep breath before continuing. "I want to adopt…" She look up nervously. Emma smiled.

"That's great! You will be an amazing mother, Regina. I am truly sorry that you won't be able to carry your own and the offer still stands. If you change your mind and want me to carry it for you, I would be more than honored to. Either way, you will make a precious little boy or girl very happy." Emma smiled sweetly. "And if Robin isn't ready for this, then screw him, because you will always have me." She gave Regina's leg a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you, Em." Regina relaxed, knowing that her best friend would be there for the next chapter of her life. Just like she always was.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin had returned to town early this morning. It had been three days since Emma mentioned this crazy foursome idea and for three days Regina couldn't really think about anything else. Embarrassed to say, that at one point, she even looked up orgies on a few porn sites. She had to close the browser after the second video or she would surely end up with a very long list of things that are not allowed during this event. If... she agreed, that is. She needed to talk to Robin first. She was currently sitting in bed, waiting for him to come out of the bathroom. She had easily agreed to him staying the night, since he had been away on business the entire week.

"What's got you thinking so hard, beautiful." Robin made his way to the bed.

"I spoke to Emma the other day. About…" She trailed off, given him a pointed look.

"About?...OH!... Look Regina, this isn't something we have to do if you aren't comfortable with it." He reassured her.

"I'm thinking about it, but seeing as you and Killian have done this before…" She smirked as Robin's eyes widened a bit. "I'm not going to be mad over something you did before we were together. Despite the fact that this took place while you were married to Marian, but… I was hoping you could answer some questions for me." She finished.

"Of course. Ask me anything you wish." He got comfortable against the headboard and pulled Regina to straddle his lap.

"Okay. How does this work exactly? Do we all just strip naked and start screwing each other?"

"Well I'm sure it's a different process for everyone. I imagine we would get together for dinner and drinks to relax. Probably begin with some heated foreplay and eventually the two couples will come together." He explained, she nodded.

"Do you want to have sex with Emma? Is that why you want to do this?" She asked with a hint of insecurity.

"No, Sweetheart. This has nothing to do with being attracted to Emma. I want to do this, simply because it's fun and it's an experience I would love to share with you." Robin answered.

"And this isn't because you and Killian are unsure of your feelings and doubting your sexuality, so you're using this as an excuse to be naked together?" Robin stared for a moment, shocked by the question. "What? I'm just covering my bases. I don't want to be caught off guard by you and Revlon deciding you love each other!" Regina explained.

"No, I am not doing this just to be naked with Killian." He reassured his girlfriend. She nodded and gave simple okay.

 _ **Meanwhile at Emma's place**_

"So you think she'll do it, love?" Killian asked as he helped move the dishes from the living room. The two had been enjoying a late meal in front of the TV.

"I think she is definitely considering it." Emma replied. She pulled a beer from the fridge and opened it.

"I need to pick up some Apple Cinnamon body oils. I wonder if they have the edible kind…" He trailed off in thought, grabbing Emma's beer and walking to a stool to take a seat. Emma rolled her eyes, and turned to grab another.

"Why do you need edible Apple Cinnamon body oil?" Emma turned to face him, a look of confusion on her face.

"For you and Regina, of course. I was thinking we could set you two up on the living room floor. Start the night off with a little oiled trib wrestling. That would be so hot. I bet Regina's a beast…" He stopped talking when Emma started choking on her drink. She coughed a few times and finally calmed down.

"You watch way too much porn and there is no way Regina would agree to any form of oiled wrestling. She's a bit more refined than that." Emma headed to her bedroom, leaving the man to catch up.

"You have to admit it would be hot…" He sat his beer down and removed his shirt. Emma scoffed.

"Pretty much anything involving Regina naked would be hot." Emma removed her jeans. Leaving on her panties and tank top.

"Remind me again, Love. Why you haven't slept with her yet." He slid into the bed next to Emma. They laid back and their pillows, side by side, like they did most nights. Emma thought about the question. She sat up in criss cross applesauce fashion and grabbed her beer from the nightstand.

"I don't know. She's my best friend and I have just honestly never thought of her like that. I mean… I know she's hot, I've seen her naked. She's beautiful, smart, and sassy. I love her and I would do anything for her, but… I don't know… It just never became more than that." she finished with a sip of beer.

"You never wanted it to go further?" He pushed.

"Honestly… I never thought about it."

 _ **Back at Regina's place**_

"How many times have you done this?" Regina continued with her questioning.

"Once or twice…" Robin shrugged.

"Is that male speak for 'a couple of hundred times'?" She snarked.

"Pretty sure that's only Justin Bieber… Didn't think I knew that song, huh?" Robin replied, clearly proud of himself.

"Do you want a cookie? Stop avoiding the question. I want an actual number." She huffed, removing herself from his lap. Robin took a minute to think and then sighed.

"I can't give you an actual number, Regina. I was pretty wild during my single days" he supplied. Regina wasn't sure what to think.

"Was this before or after Marian? I know at least once was when you were still with her and she wasn't even a part of it." Regina pushed.

"Does it really matter?" he didn't want to dig himself a bigger hole. Regina simply stared him down.

"Okay, answered this and I will let it go."

"Okay…" he replied nervously.

"How many times after Marian?" she asked.

"Seven…" he answered quickly. She was not expecting that number.

"Seven?! We started dating 4 months after you separated! Did any of this happen while you were with me?!" she snapped.

"No! I have never cheated on you!" He defended.

"Seven times in four months?" She was calmer now. Slightly assumed, even.

"Hey… You said you would drop it" he spoke calmly.

"That's before I found out you were a slut." she actually laughed. Part of her wanted to be pissed, but she wouldn't fault the man for his past. Not as long as it stayed in the past.

"There's nothing wrong with simply having a good time, Regina."

"Seven times in 4 months is not 'simply having a good time". That… is being a slut." she informed him with a smirk.

"I hardly think my actions would have warranted that title. Plenty of people have done even more than I have." he defended.

"Yes and they are also sluts." she settled back against her headboard and grabbed her phone. This was actually kind of fun. She sent Emma a quick text.

"You're telling me you've never been the least bit promiscuous?" he questioned.

"I lost my virginity when I was 19 and have only ever sleep with a total of 4 people. Don't get me wrong, I'm not judging you. But, if the shoe fits, you should claim it. Are you ashamed of what you did?" she asked in return. Her phone buzzed.

 **Emma: LOL! He told you about that?!**

"Well… no." he decided.

"Then you don't have to defend yourself to anyone, dear. I honestly don't care what you did _before_ we started dating. I only care if it happens _while_ we are together. I was just having fun messing with you." she smirked as she replied to Emma. Robin huffed and flopped down on the bed, grabbing his book from the night stand.

 **Regina: You knew about it?!**

 **Emma: Well, yeah. Killian was the other guy in all of them.**

"Now that I think about it, if I had of known, I totally would have made you get tested before we ever had sex." Regina spoke with a hint of laughter, even though she was serious.

"Ugh!" Robin stomped out of the room to get away from Regina's teasing. Regina giggled to herself as she dialed Emma's number.

Emma paused what she was doing and reached for her phone on the night stand.

"Ello." Emma answered with an accent.

"Did you just say 'Hello'?" Regina asked, smiling.

"No. I said 'Ello', but that's close enough." Emma replied. Regina laughed softly.

"What's up, beautiful?" she absentmindedly played with the hairs on Killian's chest.

"How could you not think to mention that we were both dating man-whores?" Regina inquired. Emma laughed.

"Hey, I only found out like a month ago. I didn't see a point in bringing it up. But, believe me, if I ever caught a hint of him messing around on you, I wouldn't hesitate to kick his ass." Emma declared proudly.

"Hmm… My hero." Regina praised.

"What brought up that topic, anyway? Where you guys talking about… you know?" the blonde inquired.

"Yes, we were. I just had some questions for him and he answered honestly. He was a bit hesitant to give up info about his promiscuous past though."

"You teased him, didn't" Emma laughed.

"How could I not? It was so easy." she smiled.

"Did you make him cry?" Emma asked with a false pout, knowing full well that Regina could make a man cry if she really wanted.

"No. I didn't take it that far. He did leave the room though. I'll apologize in a bit." the brunette shrugged.

"Apologize with sex, he'll forgive any transgression." she rolled her hips once, briefly reminded of what she was in the middle of. "So have you gotten any closer to a decision?" Emma asked.

"I am leaning towards it… I'm kind of… I don't know, nervous? I mean, I know I have done something like this before, but…" Emma cut in.

"A threesome with two of your closest female friends, isn't exactly the same thing. It's perfectly understandable to be nervous…" Killian cut in.

"A lesbian threesome? Aye, the Evil Queen's got a naughty side. Were you one of those girls, Love? You've been holding out one me." he pushed his hips up and looked at Emma salaciously. Emma gasped and cursed under her breath for forgetting her boyfriend's presence.

"He's there with you?!" Regina exclaimed

"I'm sorry." Emma apologized.

"Who were these lovely ladies that bedded the Queen?" Killian instigated.

"Emma! That is none of his business!" Regina snapped.

"Shut it Hook!" Emma smacked the man, causing him to laugh. "I'm so sorry, Reg. You know I tune out the rest of the world whenever we talk. It's your fault, really. You just instantly capture my full attention and forgot he was there." Emma rambled, thankful to hear the soft laughter on the other end.

"Nice save, Swan." Regina rolled her eyes affectionately.

"You're in the middle of ridding my dick and you forgot I here. I'm a bit offended." Killian began to move her hips, causing her to whimper.

Seriously, Emma?! This is very inappropriate. You could have just called me back." Regina wasn't sure how she felt about this. Well, that wasn't completely true. Arousal was definitely one feeling growing in her right now.

"But I wanted to talk to you now. Besides, this is kind of like a preview, should you decide to join us." she finished with a moan. Killian was making sure she didn't forget him again. Regina's breath hitched. This was new. She had never actually conversed with her friend during her activities. Her mind was racing with mental images of what they were doing.

"Seriously though, you don't have to worry about him, babe. He's harmless. And you don't have to be worried about doing this with us. Nothing will happen that you don't approve of. Robin will be there the entire time and if you still have doubts, you know you can sure as hell trust me." she spoke sincerely and slightly out of breath. Thankfully he was moving her at a relaxed pace.

"Okay." Regina replied simply. Regina knew Emma wouldn't lead her astray. Fifteen years of being best friends had built that bond and it was a strong one. Plus, hearing Emma's soft whimper helped make her decision final.

"Okay?" Emma repeated. She stopped her hips again.

"I'm in. I'll do it." Regina confirmed.

"Okay! Um… I will take care of everything and we can meet, say Thursday, for lunch and go over the details?" Emma informed. She began to move again. Regina heard the groan from Killian.

"Details… right. Sounds good. Good night, Emma." she was feeling a little breathless herself.

"Night." Emma spoke softly before hanging up. She went about her task eager to reach hurt current goal.

Meanwhile, Regina decided she needed to "apologize" to Robin.

* * *

A/N Hello! I have be so MIA. My mind hasn't been in it lately. Hopefulyy I will get back into it soon. I finished this chapter! I was doing my editing and decided at the last minute that Emma should be doing something naughty while chatting with Regina. *giggles*

Hopefully I will get back to '25' soon. I completed the next chapter, but I hate the direct it went and need to basically redo the entire chapter.

Oh I keep getting a format error when trying to upload my chapters as .docx files. If anyone knows why, or would want to help me figure out the issue, just pm me! TIA to any who does. I had to copy and paste this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

After finishing a lovely meal, the two couples gathered in Emma's living room for a drink. They had decided to do this at the blonde's home because of her kind sized bed. They all sat quietly for a moment, thinking to themselves. Killian trying not to say anything stupid, Emma watching Regina and hoping she wouldn't freak out, Regina trying not to freak out, and Robin contemplating different positions.

"Well I say we get this show on the road." Killian broke the silence and reached a hand out to Emma. "Love…" he addressed her. Regina cleared her throat to gain attention.

"Before we begin… I only have two rules. One," she paused to look at the dark haired man "your...manhood… comes nowhere near my mouth." Emma snickered as Regina waited for the term to be accepted.

"Aye, I can accept that." Killian nodded once.

"And two, I don't do anal." the tanned woman finished.

"Well at least Swan…"

"Is not doing anal either." Emma cut Killian off. He turned to Robin.

"We will never be that close of friends, Killian." Robin replied quickly. Killian shrugged in defeat and again reached for Emma. Emma turned and winked at Regina before pulling Killian to sit next to her on the couch.

The couple began making out as if no one else was in the room. Regina swallowed nervously before hearing Robin call her over. She took his hand and moved to straddle his lap, They began their own make out session. For a while the only thing that could be heard was the smacking of lips and the occasional grunt or moan coming from Emma and Killian. They appeared to be moving at a faster pace, as Regina had yet to fully relax. Robin had an idea to help her do just that.

"Turn around." he whispered.

Regina did as requested, settling once again in his lap and leaning back into him. This gave her a front seat view of the action taking place on the sofa. Her breath hitched when she noticed how far the other couple had progressed. Both were topless, Emma is just her red lace panties. She grinded against Killian's lap while he sucked and kissed her neck, massaging her breast. Regina fell into a trance. This was nothing like watching the porn clips. The sounds, the movements, the way golden hair fell down her friend's back when leaned back to give her boyfriend's mouth full access to her chest. It was all real and it turning Regina on.

She barely noticed Robin's hands exploring her body. She watched Emma rise to her feet, bite her lip and slowing slide down the final piece of clothing. Robin began to slowly undo the buttons of her blouse. Emma straddled Killian's lap once again, moaning when his hand cupped her center. Regina moaned along with her when Robin began to massage her breast through her black silk bra. When Killian entered Emma with two fingers the blonde threw her head back again and began to eagerly ride. Regina felt herself getting wetter at the sight combined with Robin's wandering hands.

Emma knew she was being watched. Somehow that fact turned her on even more. She didn't need to try hard to put on a show. Seeing Regina in such a lustful haze had her climax building quickly.

"I wanna see you taste Regina." Killian whispered in her ear and that was all it took. Emma gasped and whimpered as her orgasm hit. She rested her head on Killian shoulder for a moment, but was brought back to the moment when she heard Robin groan. She looked over to see him attacking Regina's neck as grinded her ass against his crotch. She locked eyes with her brunette friend and smirk, rising from her seat. She grabbed Killian's hand and walked over to the other couple, adding a little extra sway to her hips. She stopped in front of Regina and looked back at her boyfriend.

"No reason you can't have fun too." She told him then faced Regina once again and held out her hand. Regina took her hand and let the blonde guide her to her feet. Emma pushed her shirt off of one shoulder and ran her lips across the tanned skin up to her ear.

"You okay?" she whispered. Regina gave a small nod, not sure she was even capable of speaking. So Emma continued on her mission. She pushed off the blouse, removing it completely and went back to Regina's neck. Robin quickly pulled off his shirt, before working on the button of Regina's skirt, letting the item fall to her feet. Killian stood behind Emma, taking in the scene and decided to remove the rest of his clothing. He began to stroke himself, watching as Emma divested the brunette of her bra and immediately took a dark nipple into her mouth.

Regina was finding it hard to keep track of everything happening. Robin was behind her, massaging and literally kissing her ass. Emma was going to town on her breasts. Her own hands refused to stay put and one had made its way into blonde curls, the other gripping a soft hip. Killian had got down on his knees and she had no clue as to what he was doing, but she honestly didn't care. All she knew was that she was about to burst if she didn't cum soon.

As if reading her mind, Emma lowered herself to her knees, taking Regina's matching black silk panties with her. She gently tapped her ankle and the shorter woman took the hint, lifting her feet to allow Emma to completely remove the skirt and panties. Emma looked up into brown as and ran her hands up the now bare thighs.

"Sit back." She commanded softly. Regina did as told, Robin guiding her back into his lap. He then positioned her legs on the outside of his and opened hers a little wider, presenting Emma with a pleasing view. Emma could tell she was wet and the smell was heavenly. She licked and kissed up one thigh, then repeated the same on the other. Regina's breathing was really picking up in anticipation. She couldn't believe her best friend of 15 years was about to eat her out, in front of their boyfriends, no less, but gods did she want it.

When Emma's tongue finally slipped through her folds she released and loud moan, her back arched and she gripped the arms of the chair for dear life. Emma's tongue was magic and she couldn't hold back the sounds. Emma moaned at the taste, she couldn't get enough. Robin pulled Regina back to him and began gently squeezing her breasts and flicking his thumbs across her erect nipples, hoping to increase the sensations she was experiencing. At this point she had completely let go of her inhibitions and allowed herself to get lost in the moment. Everything felt so amazing.

"Fuck, Swan." Killian spoke, unable to just sit and watch any longer. The scene before him was too hot. He positioned himself behind Emma and ran his fingers through her wet center, pulling another moan from the blonde, which went straight to Regina's core. He couldn't hold back and slid right into Emma, pausing for a second to enjoy to feeling. He proceeded to make slow, deep thrusts, grunting occasionally.

"Faster." Emma breathed out, before returning her attention to the brunette's sweet pussy. Killian obliged and began to pound into Emma from behind. At that very moment she latched onto Regina's clit and began to suck, letting the motion from Killian aid her getting the other woman off.

"Oh, gods." Regina whimpered as her orgasm began to reach its peak fast. Emma looked up at her friend, slid one finger into her and began flicking her tongue against her clit, effectively sending Regina over the edge. The sight alone, causing Killian to release as well. Regina collapsed into to Robin, trying to catch her breath. Killian eased out of the blonde, both wincing at the loss of contact. Emma kissed Regina's thigh, before getting to her feet.

"How about we move this to the bedroom." She suggested, before heading down the hall. She used this brief moment of everyone catching up to think about what just happened and how much should would love to do it again, sans the penises.

Regina watched as a very naked Killian followed behind the blonde. She rose to her feet and turned to Robin. When he stood as well, she proceeded to unbuckle his pants, pulling them down along with his underwear. Once his final pieces of clothing were removed, he bent slightly, lifting the brunette off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling her center press against his member. She moaned and held on tight as he carried her to the room, joining the other couple.

When the last two entered the bedroom, Robin lowered Regina's feet to the ground. She turned to find Emma propped up on the pillows against the headboard. He legs were spread wide open and she skillfully worked her fingers through her wetness, pleasuring herself as her boyfriend and company watched. Regina didn't want to continue watching though. She wanted to help.

She walked over to the bed and crawled up to her friend. Emma lowered her knees and allowed Regina to straddle her. The current position lead to the brunettes centered rubbing against the back of Emma's hand, as she continued to work her fingers in and out. Regina allowed it to continue for a few more strokes, enjoying the sensation. She stopped Emma's hand with her own, pulling it out from between them. She brought Emma's hand to her mouth and sucked her fingers clean before place the blonde's hand on her hip.

She lifted one pale leg over her own, adjusting herself to a good position before gliding her own tanned hand between their bodies. She entered the blonde with three fingers, earning her a loud gasp and then moan, as Emma's head flew back, back arched, and she gripped on the Regina's waist. Regina was quickly lost in the moment. The view in front of her was magnificent. She knew her best friend was beautiful, but seeing her like this as a whole nother world of beauty. She was inspired and put forth her best effort to keep the blonde writhing and moaning beneath her. She wasn't even aware of the show she was putting on for the boys.

She dipped down to kiss Emma, swallowing every moan released as she continued to bring her to the edge. She trailed kisses down the pale neck, stopping here and there to nip and suck the soft skin. Emma moved her hips with Regina's, the two of them building a rhythm that was quickly building up their climax.

Regina knew Emma was close when she released a particularly loud and strained moan. Wanting to see it happen, she left Emma's neck and propped herself up over the blonde. They locked eyes in almost an instant and neither could look away. They both seemed to get lost in each other's eyes, trying to decipher all the emotions they saw swimming around. The most prominent emotion took over and Emma was the first to tumble.

"Fuck, Regina!" Emma cried out, surprising both the brunette and herself. Regina gasped and whimpered as her own orgasm hit, Emma softly caressing her back as she rode it out. As the both caught the breath, Regina moved Emma's leg back down, straddling her friend once more. She hovered over the blonde, not quite sure what she was doing, or what she should do. Currently she found herself wanting to stay there, getting lost in those blueish green eyes.

Emma felt the same way. She didn't quite understand it. The had been best friends for 15 years and she had never felt like this. She loved Regina for sure, but what she was feeling right now was far beyond friendly affection. She wanted to flip the brunette over and fuck her senseless, before going slow and making her moan her for hours… They were brought out of the thoughts when the bed dipped.

"I swear, the two of you together is better than any porno ever made" Robin spoke as her settled behind Regina. The brunette rolled her eyes at the comment, then cried out when strong hands gripped her hips and Robin filled her completely. She groaned and her began to thrust in and out of her.

Emma was quickly falling in love with watching Regina in ecstasy. She just wished she were the one providing the pleasure. She moved her hands to Regina's face, pushing her hair behind her ears and cupping her cheeks. She pulled Regina down for another kiss as her other hand found the brunette's clit and began to rub gently. Regina moaned and broke the kiss, looking down into Emma's eyes once again. She could picture the blonde with a strap-on, filling her so deeply. Robin brought one knee up and began to pound a little harder. Regina was about to lean in for another kiss, when suddenly the blonde was gone.

Emma released a yelp when she suddenly felt herself being yanked down the bed. Apparently Killian was tired of watching. He had grabbed the blonde around the knees and didn't hesitate to bring her pussy closer and dive right in. It was hard to regain much focus with way Killian was going to town between her legs. She opened her eyes and noticed the oh too perfect position they were all in. She had never seen a pussy getting pounded into this close up before. Gods it was hot. She moaned and began to play with the brunette's breasts. It was pretty much all her hands could do in the position Killian put her in. She didn't mind at all though, her breasts were so soft…

"Fuck. I don't know if I can take anymore." Emma gasped. Her orgasm kept building then retreating and it was driving her insane.

"Mmmm… One more, Emma. Cum one more time for me, mami." Regina moaned out as Robin began to thrust slower and deeper. Nobody was expecting Regina to say what she did, nor were they expecting it to sound so sexy. The other three group members seemed to groan in unison in response to Regina's request.

If an effort to wrap things up, Emma decided to help the other couple out. She somehow managed to bring one arm down. She used that hand to cup Robin's sac and began to massage them softly. The moan from the above was a good sign. She then lifted her head enough to suck Regina's clit into her mouth, refusing to let it go. The scream from up top was definitely a good sign. Regina's noises got louder and her hips began to jerk. She knew this was going to be a powerful one.

The sounds turned Emma on even more, causing her to move against her boyfriend's face more eagerly. What came next was a train of explosions. It was a literal domino effect of one orgasm after another. Emma would have laughed out loud if she hadn't been so spent. Killian released into his hand, Emma was next with a moan directly into Regina's center. Robin was next with a final thrust deep into the Hispanic beauty, who toppled over the edge, screaming out Emma's name.


End file.
